Eternal Flame
.png |name = |start = February 14, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = February 17, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Heroes Colosseo VIII |followed by = Battle Royale XX}} is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the twenty-first in the series. It was scheduled to start on February 14, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on February 17, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST), but was suspended temporarily on February 15 due to server issues. It was later reopened on February 18, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and ended on February 19, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story Just beyond the sacred forest lay a mighty kingdom where various races co-existed in peace. Yvette and the Heroes had come to enjoy the sights in this peaceful land, which had not seen war for a number of years. It was like a dream: Humans and elves, witches and demons, all living together in mutual harmony and respect... At least, that's what they'd been told. Yvette surveyed the surroundings, a dubious expression on her face. The whole place seemed to be in disarray. People were arguing, crying, fighting... even stealing, only to be caught and carted off by the guards. "This is no utopia. It's hell," muttered Yvette in dismay. The Heroes had a bad feeling about all the turmoil they were witnessing... as if they were about to get sucked into yet another catastrophe. Sure enough, just as they were hoping to leave as quickly as they had come, a woman approached them. She was wearing a lovely red dress... but her face was as twisted as a demon's. "Wh-who the heck is that?! I-I think she's out to get us!" Yvette dove behind the Heroes, cowering in terror. "She's the demon king in disguise!" she insisted. The Heroes grimaced as the woman came up to them. Her twisted features softened, and were soon replaced by an angelic smile. "Welcome to my kingdom. You are Heroes, I presume?" ••• The woman's name was Ingrid. She explained her realm's dire situation to the Heroes. "It all started when a witch placed a curse on the prince..." Such an explanation would have been much more interesting than the actual reason they were given: The prince wanted to be popular with the ladies. So he went to the witch for assistance, and she granted his wish. And that's when the chaos began. The powerful curse affected the entire kingdom, causing countless women to flock to the castle to court the prince's affections. "No wonder everything's so messed up around here..." muttered Yvette. Ingrid nodded. She began to entreat the Heroes for assistance, her voice breaking. "You're the only ones who can save the realm! I beg you, put a stop to the madness those two have caused!" "No way." Ignoring Yvette's blunt reply, Ingrid continued to beseech the Heroes. "I am the prince's fiancée. It is my duty to protect this land!" "In other words, you're just jealous! Sorry, but we've got no time to play Cupid!" The Heroes nervously glanced back and forth between the enraged Yvette and the tearful Ingrid. "You'll help save my kingdom, won't you Heroes?" "You gotta be kidding me! Don't let her force you into it, Heroes!" Caught between a rock and a hard place, the Heroes sighed in resignation... and agreed to assist Ingrid. Epilogue The Heroes burst into the throne room, its red and gold opulence a feast for the eyes. The prince stood in front of the throne, his face frozen in shock. By his side was the witch, a sinister smirk on her face. Their expressions were mirror opposites. "It's now or never, Heroes!" The words had barely left Yvette's lips when the Heroes rushed at the pair. One of the Heroes' fists sank into the prince's jaw. The force of the blow sent him careening into the wall, howling and squirming in pain. "My face! My beautiful face!" It was quite a pitiful scene. Seeing the prince writhing on the floor like that robbed him of all majesty and dignity. "You crybaby! It was just a little punch." Yvette looked down at the prince, her hands on her hips. Her stare was cold as ice, as if she was looking at trash. The Heroes felt a pang of remorse. Perhaps they had gone too far. He was a prince, after all... He had his pride. And they had shattered it to bits. The one behind all the chaos was none other than the "Witch of Love," sadistic tormentor of hearts. Nothing brought her depraved soul more joy than torturing others. The Heroes' directed their wrathful gaze in the witch's direction... only to find her kneeling before them, her hands raised in surrender. "I give up. Please have mercy on me." "Wh-what..." The Heroes and Yvette were astounded at her sudden capitulation. They couldn't attack someone who had surrendered. If they lost themselves and hurt the witch now, they would no longer be able to call themselves Heroes. "Y-you're terrible... Do you even realize what you've done?" asked Yvette. "Yes. And I truly regret it all." The witch stated this in a matter-of-fact tone, the smirk still on her face. Yvette flew at her in a rage, but the Heroes managed to hold her back just in time. "Let me go! This woman needs to pay!" As they were trying to subdue the enraged fairy, the Heroes wanted nothing more than to be done with it all and go home. ••• After the witch was taken away for her crimes, the prince was forced to kneel on the ground and face his own. Before him stood his fiancée Ingrid, her face emotionless. Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, the prince desperately tried to explain his actions. "It was just a small mistake. You're the one I truly love. It was all that witch's fault. I swear I'll never do this again." Eventually, perhaps because he had run out of excuses or couldn't bear his fiancée's expression anymore, the prince fell silent. The quiet was so unbearable that just watching it all made the Heroes' stomachs squirm. "Am I... not enough for you?" Ingrid's voice was thick with emotion. The prince looked up at her in shock. "We shouldn't spoil the moment, Heroes. Let's go. Yvette had popped up out of nowhere and started tugging on a Hero's ear. They soon left the throne room. ••• "Hey, Heroes." The Heroes had left the castle and city behind and were wandering through the forest when Yvette suddenly spoke. They had never seen her smile like this. Blushing, she handed the Heroes a small black lump. "This is for you." The Heroes realized it was a piece of chocolate. It was hardly big enough to go around. As the Heroes stared at it doubtfully, Yvette became angry. "Just eat it already!" One of the Heroes relented and stuck out his hand, but the piece of chocolate fell to the ground. "Ahh..." The clumsy Yvette gasped in dismay. A small bird just happened to be by the Hero's foot, where the piece of chocolate fell. It began pecking at it. "H-hey!" Ignoring Yvette's protestations, the bird gobbled up the chocolate. And then... "H-how could you! That wasn't for you! Get away from me!" The bird started chasing Yvette through the air. As they watched the pair tussling with each other, the Heroes wondered why Yvette had been acting so strangely before. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards iOS item collection iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events Category:Eternal Flame